


Kneeling

by sollertiae (Enname)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enname/pseuds/sollertiae





	Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The White Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113) by [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll). 



[](http://s104.photobucket.com/albums/m164/Enname/?action=view&current=IMG_0031.jpg)   



End file.
